Deep in the Woods
by GusCGC
Summary: Right after "Tale of Two Stans" and "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons", Stanley is still bitter about his brother not thanking him for getting him back. Things go a little up the hill when he has to cope with Dipper's obsession over Ford and Mabel's feelings about being left behind. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: While I work in After the Funeral, I leave you a little fic for all GF fans like me and it won't be the last. This story also pays tribute to Oblivion Island. Cheers!

Let's go!

* * *

 **1\. Lost Things**

"Let me tell you a story, one that takes place when this town was still young and so was the people in it. Let your little head rest from the monsters and darkness around. Close your eyes and you'll be there. Back then, the pines grew tall and proud. Men were starting to build their future and so it was that for a long time, they lived side with the forest. And so it happened that, a hunter who lived right here, where this shack stands, lost something dear to him. It was true that he was proud and all beasts feared him but the man became deeply sad. He had lost a memory, a little toy that his mother had made when he was just a wee lad. It had always brought him the image of that loving woman and gave him courage. But lately, he had been careless and finally, he had left it abandoned somewhere. And as the days went away, the man became more depressed until he couldn't take it anymore. The native people spoke of a magic creature that looked over all the lost things and in exchange of a gift; it might give back the object. The hunter thought for long that those rumors were only… well, you know, not true. But he had little choice so he walked into the woods. No strange or incredible animal crossed his path. The hunter was losing his hope and patience until he noticed that something was following him"

"Aaaah! What was it?"

"Sssssh. I'll tell you if let me"

"Uh, sorry. Go on, please"

"A pair of golden shone in the shadows. The hunter grabbed hold of his gun and was ready shoot when he discovered that the strange creature was, in fact… Mabel, stop drooling!"

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan"

"I'm trying to sound serious for once and do something nice so, please!"

"You could ask Grunkle Ford"

"Not in a million years. This is MY story. Full stop, kiddo"

"Ok… Sorry, again"

"The animal that had been following him around was, in fact, a fox. A red, sly fox who stared at him with his shining eyes. The hunter didn't like them but he had to admit it that it was strange that he had followed him. 'I'm looking for the one who takes care of lost things. Do you him?' asked the man. The fox sat down and just tilted his head with amusement. 'So, you don't. Well, if you see him, please ask him to give me back my toy. I'm sorry I neglected it for so long and I can't stand life without having it with me. So, please tell him. Here, this is for you if you tell him' the hunter put down an egg. The fox walked cautiously towards the little object. He grabbed it with great care and ran away"

"And that's it? He just gave that fox food?"

"Mabeeel"

"Sorry"

"During the next days, the man thought the same as you. The hunter got to the conclusion that he had been foolish and his friends laughed at him. But then, one night, not long after the strange meeting in the forest… A small figure walked into the hut, leaving the small stitched toy right beside the hunter and left the same way it had came in"

"OoO"

"Mabel, you're doing it again"

"Hehehehehhe! Can't help it, it's so great to have happy endings"

"Anyway, the man wasn't sure if the fox had found the mysterious animal or not but, from that day on, he stopped hunting down foxes and was careful with his most precious possessions. But, the truth is… Mabel!" the old man shakes his head. "The fox never found that legendary guardian"

"What?" that has caught her unguarded. "But, he…"

"Yes, but the reason why he never did was because there was no need"

"Wait, but that means the…"

"The Fox was that keeper all along. The people of Gravity Falls found it out later on as well as how did the toy disappeared in the first place"

"How?"

"The Fox, again"

"Hu?"

"That bushy-tailed bandit looks after lost things, remember? And when people neglect something for too long, the fox takes it away from them. It's a bit of blackmail but, when you think it slowly, we lost too many things in life. Perhaps it's a good thing to have someone out there watching over them. Well, and that's that. The End. Now, hit the hay!"

"Ok but uou're thinking about Ford, aren't you? You just smiled"

"Who? Me? Nah!"

"Admit it! You were! I saw it"

"Mabel! Can you please just go to bed already? Your brother's been asleep for more than twenty minutes"

"Ok. But, admit it"

"All right, maybe"

"And did you ask the Fox during those 30 years?"

"Mabel, it's just a story. Now, bed time!" Stan closed the book, tucked her in and walked to the door.

"Good night, Grunkle Stan!"

"Good night, pumpkin" the older man walked down the stairs until he was back at the living room and could see the door to the basement where his twin brother was fast-asleep. Stan looked at the book, sighed and walked to his well deserved beauty sleep.

* * *

Just a theory, of course. But am sure Stan tried EVERYTHING during those long 30 years to have his brother back.

Anyway, soon back for more!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is going to be a short fic but I'm happy to see that you guys liked it. Thank you so much for the reviews and so, we move on. I hope I can keep up with this one! Let's go!

* * *

 **2\. Land of Giants**

Day breaks over Gravity Falls and the daily tune in the Mystery Shack goes back to its usual engines. Stanford hasn't move from the basement and Stanley is checking on his customers. The twins are upstairs. Wendy is in her usual spot with Soos, attending the cash and they can feel that something's off today. Mr. Mystery seems grumpier than usual.

"Can you two stop looking at me as if I was going to fall dead?" Stan grumbles.

"Oh! Sorry, Mr. Pines. It's just that, well" Soos stutters.

"You seem as you have step on a rattlesnake, dude" Wendy finishes the line.

"Am fine. Get it?" the old man shakes his head.

"Something's bothering you" the young woman is not stupid.

"None of your concern. Now, where are those kids? They should be here by now"

"Morning, Grunkle Stan!" Mable is the first one to come down.

"Morning! Where the heck is the squirt of your brother?"

"Upstairs. I think he's looking for one of his socks" the girl snickers. "He has put his whole bed upside down! Perhaps I can tell him the Fox story. That might help"

"Nah! There is enough weirdness in here to add that bushy tail" Stan walks towards the stairs. "Hey, is breakfast time, kiddo! C'mon down this instant!" no answer. "Dipper!" nothing. "What's with this lad today?" he walked up and opened the door. The boy had rummaged through all his room. "Dipper!" the scream makes the little one jump. "What are you doing? We are all waiting for you… and my brother, but that's a different story. What is taking you so long?"

"I bought something for Grunkle Ford yesterday and I can't find it" the boy looks below his pillow. Stand rolls his eyes. He has accepted that Dipper likes hanging with his twin but perhaps, is not such a good idea to let him get involved so much.

"Dipper, I'm happy that you two get along so well but you can't be his Igor. His research is dangerous, he told you himself"

"I know, I know but, please…"

"…." Sigh. Stan then notices a scientific magazine hidden under the many layers of papers and clippings that Dipper has. In the front page, a large snake with something on his head that resembles an island and a headline: "The Land of Giants. Myth or Fact? Dr. Grace Marlow's great revelation at hand". Stanley blinks. He knows that name. That woman used to be Stanford's colleague in his project to study paranormal phenomena. Is she still alive? Apparently yes. The Institute of Mythology, Xenobotanics and Universal Parapsychology of Sacramento is still active and running

"Yes, that's the one! Thank you, Grunkle Stan!" the boy is really happy to see it.

"You read this?"

"Of course! They study the real facts that appear in legends and work in space research from time to time"

"They look like ghost busters to me" Stan looks at it before giving it to the boy.

"In the beginning, yes but since Dr. Marlow took over, they have revealed similarities between cultures that never met and the importance of the language in…"

"Ok, ok. I get it. Now let's go downstairs and fetch Ford" the old man leads Dipper to the kitchen where everyone's waiting. Even Dr. Pines has decided to join in but Stanford seems to be in a hurry, again. He must be with something big in his research or just trying to avoid his twin… just like he has done the days before. "Morning"

"Morning" mumbles the doctor. Stanley sits down and opens a newspaper.

"Morning!" the boy comes in with a smile.

"Morning, Dipper!" Ford raises his eyes. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, something I wanted to show you" the child gives him the magazine. The scientist reads the headline and blinks in surprise. "Oh, my! It-It's Grace! I-I thought she would have changed the project after I disappeared"

"Look like your girlfriend finally made it to the front page, pointdexter!" Stan snickers.

"Very funny"

"Wait! Change the project? You know her?" Dipper winks.

"Know her? Along with Fiddleford, she was the only person in Backupsmore University who shared my interest in paranormal phenomena. Grace is a caring and head-strong woman. When she found out, I had six fingers in each hand, she didn't reject me. She has an uncanny love and respect for all things out of normal"

"She sounds great! I have read a few articles from this institute in the past years" the boy smiles.

"I wish I could talk to her. She probably believes that I died" Ford sighs. "I always wanted to invite Grace to Gravity Falls and show her my research"

"Oh! So, she really is your BFF! That's great, Grunkle Ford! I'm sure that when she hears of you, she'll come and you two can…" Mabel is getting a love vibe but her brother cuts in.

"Do you have her address or something?"

"No, I wish" Stanford stares at the photo of the lab with deep sadness. "Anyway, I have talked long enough. Back to work for me!" he gets up and coughs hard. "God" they all look at him.

"You all right?" Dipper helps him lean.

"Am ok, don't worry. Just a little cold. It's normal when you enter a new universe or galaxy, even if it is your own" Ford brushes away the young man with a smile but he notices Stan's eyes on him. Is he really concerned? "Well, give me a shout at lunch" the scientist walks back to the lab, carrying the magazine with him.

"We will"

"…" Mr. Mystery goes quiet and waits until he's gone.

"Grunkle Stan, do you…?"

"I knew Grace for a short while. And I was hoping to never hear of her again"

"Why?"

"She reminded me that it was my fault my brother disappeared" he snorts.

"Am sure she never wanted that, Grunkle Stan. If she loves Ford, then she probably likes you too" Mabel being positive.

"I don't think so. Well, you two have things to do today so try bringing me something I can sell" Stan is need of new attractions for the shack. "Don't stay out for too long and we're good but be sure to come back with my new profit maker"

"Ok" they both nod.

Meanwhile, Stanford is reading the article. Grace did open her paranormal web worldwide after all and seems happy with her new job. There's an email address attached but Ford isn't sure if Grace will want to hear from him again. All they ever did was dream on a project to find out the truth about unnatural phenomena. Perhaps she has no need of him or worse, she has forgotten all about him.

* * *

We all saw that Ford wasn't good with girls but I believe that not all of them dump him.

Stand and his twin are still giving each other the cold shoulder, not wanting to really discuss about their fight.

More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: We move on and yes! A little bit of Wendip doesn't hurt! She's quite a great help!

Let's go!

* * *

 **3\. The Grotto**

Mabel runs upstairs to bring down both backpacks while Dipper reads through Journal 3 once more time before heading into the woods. He thought he understood why Stan and Ford don't get along after hearing their story but the more he thinks of it, the less he understands. Stan spent 30 years trying to free his brother, risking both his own life and the love of those around him, so why does that make Stanford so angry? He doesn't get it. They keep ignoring each other or avoiding each other's company.

"You're ok, man? Ye look pretty down in the dumps" Wendy smiles from behind the counter.

"I don't get it"

"Get what?" the red-haired blinks in confusion.

"Why is Grunkle Ford still so angry with his brother? He shouldn't be" Dipper closes the book. "He spent years trying to bring him back. Stan risked everything and yet, they are in the worst terms they could be"

"Ye can't just pretend that some things are not there, man"

"What things?"

"Well, I dunno the whole story but from what I know, I can tell they are REAL proud, dude. I've known Stan for a long time and it's pretty clear to me that those twins are not going to admit that they did something wrong. Mr. Mystery is the biggest pigheaded person I know, aside from me old man, and if his brother is like him, is one heck of a train crash, man"

"I understand that Ford didn't want anyone reopening the portal because it was too dangerous but, Stan did it for him"

"It's hard to get there, Dip"

"Why? It's obvious"

"Yes but, if Ford felt responsible for that machine and knew the consequences that is why he is so angry"

"Hu?"

"Ford's not really angry with his brother but with himself. At least, mostly. He knows this was his entire mistake in the first place but he will not admit it. They want the other to make a clean breast of their own doing but if they can't say their own thing, well, you know where that leads"

"How can you tell?" Dipper blinks.

"I have 3 brothers, man, and I live with my dad. I know when people are just playing tough to avoid admitting they slip up too. And besides, I work for Stan. He is one big open book" Wendy smiles. "But that will be our secret" she zips her lips.

"DIPPER!" Mabel comes down. Is time to find something interesting for the shack.

"Coming'!" the boy turns to Wendy, unsure of what to say.

"I'll keep eyes on those two"

"Thanks" the boy joins his sister and they go outside, towards the Gnome's forest. They walk for a long while, without getting anything. Time goes by and the hours slip away. "Oh, brother! If anyone ask, we have wandered this place like idiots" Dipper looks at the journal and sighs before bumping into Mabel who has stopped for no apparent reason. "Ma…" he's about to yell at her when he notices a figure moving through the bushes. The boy holds his breath while the girl opens her eyes wide, remembering the fairytale. From behind a pine tree, a red, slender figure comes out. A fox!

"OMG! Grunkle Stan was right!"

"Mabel"

"It's the magical fox"

"You don't know that"

"Course I do. See?" she points at the animal which is slowly tiptoeing towards them. The fox sniffs the little girl before turning towards the boy. "Hello, little guy"

"…" the animal does not answer. It has focused on the journal. He smells it and with a dancing step, it foes a small flip backwards. Dipper blinks. The fox rubs a paw against the cover before running a little into the woods. It seems to have disappeared but instead, it sits on a log and tilts his head.

"He wants us to follow him"

"You can't know that!"

"Well, we don't have anything for the Shack so worth's the shot. C'mon, bro-bro!" she pushes him towards the fox and the animal begins to walk into the forest, stopping every few steps to wait for the kids until he reaches a small stone hill with an opening and a large chasm.

"Wow! What is this place?" Dipper takes a look. It seems dark in there. The boy looks through the journal but he finds nothing. Apparently, Ford never knew this place. Why has the fox brought them here? A strange sound begins to come out from the chasm, like a hiss or a steaming engine. Mabel looks at her brother before the earth begins to shake under their feet and the gorge echoes with menace. Another shake and Dipper loses his balance. His sister grabs his hand but before she can pull him up, the journal falls into the grotto and something pulls from Dipper's waistcoat making fall. "NOOO!"

"DIPPER!"

The young man falls and rolls until he hits the surface of the cavern. Once he spots the book, he grabs it and looks around for the source of the hiss. He has to find the way out and quick!

"Mabel!"

"Dipper! You ok?"

"A little beat-up but fine"

"I'm getting you out of there!" she takes out the grappling hook and the youngster hears again the hiss.

"Wait, no! If you do that, it will only make things worse"

"Why?"

"There's something down there and if you come, it will have two for lunch"

"Then, what do I do?"

"Get help! Go find Stan or Ford!" the hiss gets louder. "And fast!"

"I won't leave you here"

"Mabel, hurry!" two yellow eyes shine in the dark.

"But..."

"I'll be fine. Just go!"

"…" the girl nods and stares at the fox. "Look. I dunno if you're magical or not but, I really need to help my brother and to do that I have to go back but I don't know the way. Please, help me!" It seems to understand her predicament and leads her though the forest.

"Oh, man" Dipper presses the journal against his chest and stares at the gigantic creature that hides in the shadows. He has faced Bill and many other monsters but he never thought, he would see something like this.

* * *

Will Mabel get there in time?

Will she get the brothers to help?

Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: We move on and yes, I've been doing some researching about Gravity Falls and Journal 3. I'm getting a lot of interesting clues… including Dipper's real name! OMG! I really have to read that book! Don't worry I won't let out much spoilers but, boy, this is awesome!

(Throat clearing) Ok, back to the chase!

* * *

 **4\. Two Rivers Make an Ocean**

Stanley has just finished selling all the hats and a full box of merchandising. It's been a great day for sales, no matter what Ford thinks of this 'Mystery Junk'. It's true that he understands why his brother is so mad at him (or at least a little better) and that is why he lets Dipper close to him but things are still from being settled down. Ford has shown no gratitude towards him and is obviously not keeping his part of 'staying away from the kids'. Still, Stanley feels bad for being incapable of having the big talk with his twin. Is not like he had ruined something in the dimension where Ford was.

Well, it is around closing time. And where the heck are those kids?

"Wendy? Have you seen those two knuckleheads?"

"Nope" she is relaxing behind the counter. "But I admit it's getting late."

"(Sigh) I don't wanna go fetch them"

"They're probably fine, man. They have faced monsters and zombies. Chill!"

"Sure" he walks towards the vending machine. "Soos have you…?" the large man is holding a flashlight and a rope. He's staring at Stan like a dog waiting for its usual walk. "Forget it!" Stan walks down to the lab where he finds his twin dozing with his head on the table. "He! Now look who's tired!" Stanley stands near him and touches the shoulder but only gets a confusing mumbling. Ford seems to be somewhere far and by the looks on his face, not a very pleasant one. Several coughs remind Stan that his brother is still sick. "Ford? Stanford? C'mon, pointdexter! Rise and shine!" nothing so Stanley looks for something useful around the room. "Sixer! C'mon! I could use a six-fingered hand for a change! Wake up!" aha! The electric gloves! Maybe a small shock will do the trick. "Wakey, wakey, IQ!"

"No, no, please…"

"C'mon, Sixer! I promise I will go easy on ye"

"I… need… more… time"

"I need help to get those kids so wake up already!" Stan put on the gloves.

"The… plate… Oracle"

"Hu?" now that is new. "Ford? Are you all right?"

"NO!" he begins to trash and turn in his sleep.

"Ok, that's it!" Stan forgets his initial plan, grabs hold of his brother, shakes him hard and finally, slaps his face. "WAKE UP, YOU NERD!"

"Hu?" the scientist opens his eyes and stares at his brother. "Stanley?"

"No, his twin brother. What the heck were you dreaming about?"

"… Nothing" Ford makes sure that his glasses on his nose.

"Suuure. Anyway, I guess you haven't seen the kids, right?"

"No, why? What time is it?"

"Late. Dipper and Mabel should be back by now" Stanley seems concerned.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance, if you let me, that is" Stanford gives him a emphatic look. "Where was the last place you saw them?"

"I send them to the forest to run an errand"

"…" the older twin guesses what that errand was and rolls his eyes. "Do you really have to involve them in this… your business?"

"Do you have any better idea, pointdexter?"

"They're kids. They should be playing not getting you attractions"

"And they do play and such but, they also have been all summer fighting creatures, solving mysteries and doing things far more important than just wandering the multiverse"

"Just wan… (Sigh) Stan, one of these days we really have to talk about my thirty years and trust me, it's not pretty"

"Then save it" the youngest twin frowns but cannot conceal a distress look. Stanley is sure that his brother has suffered a big deal and under that turtleneck are the scarring proves but Ford will not give him a hint, then why even try? "Though I'll need your help to find them" he adds between his teeth before walking towards the door.

"Stan, let me give you hand. We can cover more terrain if we go together"

"… Fine" nods the business man before turning to see Stanford doubled in pain with the coughing. "Ford?"

"It'll pass" he breathes slowly while speaking with a raspy voice.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. You should be in bed" Stan tries to feel his brother's forehead but he's not allowed.

"I have been through worse. C'mon!" he leans on the table and for a moment, tries to walk away from it but his legs feel like lead and his head is turmoil. His twin doesn't have second thoughts this time and helps him up the stairs. Soos is not in the living room nor is Wendy. Have they left? "I need a moment, Lee"

"…" it's been a long while since Stanley heard that nickname. He lets his brother lean on the door frame. "You sure you can do this?"

"Absolutely"

"…" Stan changes strategy and puts Ford on the chair. "There" they wait for a few minutes. "Any thought of where they can be?"

"They can't be too far"

"I hope so" they both hear a shrilling shriek. Waddles comes into the room in a frenzy and squeaks all hell loose. "What's wrong with this walking football project?"

"He seems worried about something" Ford is able to attract the pig to his side and the animal pulls from the man's coat. "C'mon!" he tries again to stand up and is more or less successful. Both twins head for the door where the little girl is talking to Wendy and Soos. "Mabel!"

"Pumpkin! I was worried sick!" Stan hugs he before getting up again to make sure his brother does not fall. "Why haven't you come back earlier and where's my new display?" Ford nudges him. "What? Oh, right! Where's that book worm of your brother?"

"(Pants) He… he's…"

"Take it easy, Mabel" Wendy kneels down to her size. "Soos, bring me some water"

"No, wait! Dipper… Dipp… Bro-bro is in trouble!"

"WHAT?" they all go breathless.

"Where? What happened?" the red-haired girl tries to remain calm.

"We went exploring and… we saw… a fox and… I thought of your story, Grunkle Stan. I thought it could lead us somewhere special" this makes the old man feel guilty. "We followed it… to a weird cave and… we were having a look and… and…"

"And what? Please don't leave me eating my t-shirt here" pleads Soos.

"Dipper felt… There was a… ravine… I… tried… but… I" she starts to cry.

"Sssssh. It's all right, Mabel. It's ok" Wendy hugs her.

"He's still down there… I… I couldn't…"

"You have done enough coming to tell us, big girl. We take it from here" the teenager looks at Stan.

"… Soos! Get the car, pronto!" Mr. Pines orders and they all get in. Mabel then spots the fox waiting for her to follow back. "Ok, which way?" the girl stick her head outside and the animal nods before running in a certain direction.

"That way!" she shouts and they start their chase through the woods.

GF

Dipper stays still while the large figure moves around the room. It seems to be investigating the boy. A small ray of light lets the child see the many feathers that cover the creature and several gashes and arrows from long ago. Dipper finds it extremely hard to stay calm but the strange animal seems to have calmed down now that they're alone.

The boy takes a minute or two to have a look around. It looks like a cave that leads into an old mine but, strangely enough, there are elements from the Mayan period and other cultures carved in the walls.

"Why did you come back?" says an old and wise voice. Dipper goes pale. What does this mean?

* * *

Leaving you on the flames! Hehehehehe! How evil of me!

Trying hard to not get into spoilers.

More real soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'm not going to mention the elections, despite my need to do so. I'm just gonna focus on you guys and the story. First of all, thank you all for your reviews and readings. For a writer like me is always great to hear that! And yes, _Berrybanana05_ , we both know what's under the turtleneck. Hehehehehehehe! I would like to dedicate this fic to both Alex Hirsch and Craig McCracken (whose work with Wander over Yonder gets me every time and who I met thanks to great cartoons like Two Stupid Dogs and Powerpuff Girls and that was 20 years ago! Pufff! Un braccio, Craig!). Lyrics belong to Monsters and Men.

Let's get moving!

* * *

 **5\. Empire**

" _I find comfort in the sound  
And the shape of the heart  
How it echoes through the chest  
From under the ground  
As the hills turn into holes  
I fill them with gold  
Heavy stones  
Fear no weather"_

The fox runs like the wind and making sure that the car never loses his track. The Pines family holds tight to the edge of the seat. Every minute counts in knowing if Dipper is all right or not. Ford lies back, letting his body rests for a while his mind works hard. It is not the first time he hears about the bushy-tailed creature. When he first came to Gravity Falls, the now-gone Mss Corduroy, Wendy's mother, gave him a book about the Keeper of Lost Things as a welcome present. She used to say that the little bandit liked getting people lost when he felt that someone needed a lesson and seemed to understand the weirdness in town better than any other creature. Ford did followed him once and when he did, the scientist found something that later became a key piece in his investigation and in his survival in the Multiverse. Why has he come to disturb the Pines family? Does he… Ouch! The car has stopped all of a sudden making Stanford bump with the top.

"You ok, Sixer?" mumbles Stanley seeing him rub his head.

"Fine" he answers between his teeth and they get out. They are no longer in the town's limits, just a few yards into the mountains. The waterfall can be heard perfectly. The small stone hill stands in front of them and Ford stares like it just like the first time. "I never thought I would see this again" for a long time, he hasn't felt this peaceful. This place brings many memories back. Both painful and happy but all of them related to a time before he met his 'muse', the friend that would be his downfall.

"What? You know this piece of junk?" asks his twin.

"Aye" Ford feels lightheaded but stays his ground. A soft rain begins to falls on them and the scientist does not move despite the shouting of his brother to get back into the car. He walks towards the ravine and looks down towards the bottom. Ford can hear Stan arguing with Wendy and Mabel about running to get him before he gets sicker but he can't leave now but he can also hear the words of the cave inside his mind, telling him something that will be esential in the future. He can't leave without Dipper and not without doing something really important first. Ford puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles. A loud whale sound comes out from beneath and the scientist jumps into the gorge.

"FORD!" Stan runs in panic from the car to get him.

GF

Dipper blinks. Why does this creature ask this? Has he been here before? When? Hu? As his eyes get use to the surrounding darkness, the boy notices that the room is filled with a shimmering light that floats around the little stars that shine inside the grotto, surrounding both him and the creature. A peaceful atmosphere moves in the air as if this place could totally tear itself from the world above and more importantly, from the strained environment of Gravity Falls.

" _He does not remember_ " strange voices are talking at same time.

" _Memories in exchange_ "

" _Save sister_ "

" _End of the world_ "

" _Triangle_ "

" _And from the rain  
Comes a river running wild that will create  
An empire for you  
Illuminate!  
There's a river running wild that will create  
An empire for you  
An empire for two  
An empire for you  
An empire for two"_

"…" the creature listens to them carefully and nods. "I see" it stretches its neck and gets closer to Dipper. "You are Six Finger's cub"

"Cub?" the boy blinks. "Wait, you know Great Uncle Ford"

"He came to us to ask for guidance. He got lost in the forest, just like you, and found this place. We told him to let this valley talk to him, like the rain falling on his head, but soon he became too curious and wanted more. He could never come back and so, it was then when he met someone who would only bring him deception and grief. Six Fingers called it 'Muse' but it soon became something that only wanted Six Fingers to do his bidding. Now he's lost again and we know that his actions will cause dearly"

"But there must be something we can do"

"You can. After all, this valley brought you here for a reason, little pine. The rain brought you to run and clean this valley, little river"

"Hu?" Dipper is now breathless.

"All special things call to each other. It takes a weirdness to know another. One special being to find another. _Aithníonn ciaróg, ciaróg eile_ "

"…" he seems to understand. A loud whistle is heard. A whale or dolphin sound follows and a large figure begins to come down from above. Seconds later, Ford is safely put on the ground. He seems to know what has helping him down and talks to it for few seconds before giving it a friendly pat and turning to his nephew.

"Dipper!" the old man beams and the boy runs to his arms.

"Great Uncle Ford!"

"I was so worried, my boy" despite the pain in his chest and the cold, he's genuinely happy to see the lad. "Master Shen" the scientist bows. "I know I ignored your words and…"

"I know what happened, Six fingers. I always know where you are going and what your decisions are but you got so lost that not even us could find you" the dragon remains calm. "You built an empire of pride and felt along with it"

"…" Ford looks down ashamed. Dipper looks at him with sympathy but the scientist moves his head with denial. "This is my nephew. He came here by mistake and he will soon leave with me but before that, I would like to speak with the White Spider, your Honor"

"She's listening" the creature opens his spare eyes and glances at the golden floating light. The child realizes then that it is dust but not regular one. What could that be? "The Sand of the Stars is listening, Six Fingers. Ask away and have no fear"

"How will I defeat Bill? You said that I had the face of the man who would beat him so please, answer me. I remember all your lessons but please tell me a way so that he never enters this world"

"…" the strange voices are heard again. Men, women, children and alien voices speaking at the same time while the sand moves around drawing figures. " _The face… Beat Triangle… Promise… Pine Tree… Shooting Star… Need Bond… So many suffer… Six Fingers suffers… Empire… Bubble… Weirdness… Only eye… Zodiac… Lost… All lost… Broken… Bond… It takes one special to find another…_ "

"What does that all mean?" the nephew looks at his uncle who seems as lost as he is but the dragon is smiling.

"You got your answer, Six Fingers. She has told you everything she knows. Now you best be on your way" the creature begins to turn to leave.

"Wait! There must be another way!" Ford has understood something and he doesn't like it. "You can't just let him in"

"We don't let him in. You do" the dragon disappears into the darkness. The scientist feels his knees give away from the fever and he falls with grief.

"… This is my fault" Ford tries to back away the tears. Dipper tries his best to comfort him before they hear the voices again.

" _Pine Tree… Sparrow… Will survive winter… Together… Six Fingers… Needs… Five Fingers... Pine tree... Wild River... Rain... Clean valley... Give courage... Sacrifice_ " the boy realizes then that a woman's voice is the main one.

"…" the old man looks up. "We should home"

"Yeah" Dipper nods and while Ford whistles and waits, he stares at the many stars that are still in the room with the stone figures and the other strange decorations. "Great Uncle Ford"

"Mmm?"

"What is this place?"

"This is a void. A bridge between realities, universes and dimensions. Where they keep eyes on Gravity Falls"

"Who?" the dragon spoke of us instead of me.

"Forces older than both of us, even older than Bill, who had been here even before this valley came to life. I found this place shortly after my arrival and I was led here by the fox just like you and Mabel. I never wrote it in my journals because Shen asked me not to. I thought I could learn my way but I got lost again and even more than before. The White Spider takes care of all the doors and all the gates. I met her during my journeys in the Multiverse under the name Oracle but I later learnt that she was called White Spider for she waves the Universal web of life. All things are connected to each other and when one line disappears, many others follow" the same large figure reappears. Dipper soon sees is similar to a horse but more like a plesiosaur except for its red mane. "Thank you, Sylvia"

"Be my guest, Sixer" the animal speaks like a woman and lifts them back to the surface where Stan is waiting for them and seems to be knotting a rope.

"Wait, he can't see or hear us?"

"No. Like I said, this is like a parallel universe. I can because we are both special and we are both atracted to this place"

"Call it a room between doors, kid, and you almost got it" says Sylvia and Dipper understands. Once they are at the ground's level, she helps them get to the edge before going back down.

"Thank you, Syl. Take care. She's a very old friend of mine, my son. Saved my butt quite a lot of times" Ford smiles and they both walk to the car. He has to lean on his nephew but they are soon greeted by the other.

"Dipper!" Wendy, Soos and Mabel hug the boy. "We were so worried!"

"You ok, bro-bro?"

"Yeah, sure. Grunkle Stan"

"Don't ever do that again or I'll deny knowing you" the con man states all serious before playfully rubbing his hair. "You big trouble-maker!" Stan looks at his brother. "You don't look any better, pointdexter"

"I just need my beauty sleep" he shrugs. "I saw you ready to come down"

"That's what one does for his family, among other things" Stanley says nonchalantly. "Ok, let's get out of here before we become fish under this rain" they all got into the car. Dipper then sees the fox staring at them and tilting his head. The boy tilts his head too and the fox smiles before disappearing into the woods. Once they are home, Wendy is driven by Soos and the twins have dinner with their Grunkle while Ford reads again through his notes. He's feeling lightheaded again and worse than before. He waits for the children to be in bed before heading for the basement. "Sixer?"

"Am ok" he remembers the tune he heard back at the cave. The river, the pine, the valley… What does White Spider mean with all that?

" _And from the rain  
Comes a river running wild that will create  
An empire for you  
Illuminate!  
There's a river running wild that will create  
An empire for you  
An empire for two  
An empire for you  
An empire for two"_

"Yeah, sure" Stan opens a can of beer. Before he can walk away from his twin, he hears a thud. Ford has passed away and is turning and trashing covered in sweat. "Stanford! C'mon! Don't do this to me, pointdexter! C'mon! Not now! Wake up, you idiot! Why did you go under the rain if you were so sick, you… Wake up! Don't leave me hanging, Ford! Please! SIXER!"

* * *

I admit I do not much of physics but I think voids are quite possible. An empty space in between universes. After all, there is an empty void of air that makes possible for airplanes to fly and tappers to close.

White Spider is based on Grandmother Spider of Native American legends who was the teacher and protector of esoteric wisdom. Capital figure who did the starry sky and the great spider web that keeps Nature together.

Poor Ford! If you were wondering, no. The lyrics are there for a purpose not just because I like them.

More soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hello again, guys! So enjoying the fact that you like this story and so we move on with it. Yes, things are going south but there are a few that are still in the dark for us and so, we must be thorough. The wink to Wander over Yonder was something I really wanted to do (I would love to see Ford on Sylvia's back while crossing the Multiverse, that would be awesome!). I know though Journal 3 what is really under Ford's turtleneck but I agree with the fans that both are possible. Ok, and like I said in the previous episode, the song Empire by Of Monsters and Men does have a role here. Oh, and I wrote this one listening to Hall of Fame, great song!

Thank you so much for the reviews and dropping by, guys! It's what keeps me going!

* * *

 **6\. Into the Woods**

Stanley runs upstairs carrying his brother. The younger twin feels like carrying the past on his shoulder and feels like a whole universe. How many times has he imagined Ford being the one getting him to bed when he was sick and old? This was never meant to happen. Sixer is not a loser, a mess up. He was chosen to be someone important, a top scientist, Nobel Prize perhaps and who knows what else. He had taken care of him so many times in the past before the big fight. Stan breathes in. This is no time for regrets! Remember you beat that idiot on the ring, a pterodactyl and whole bunch of FBI agents. Heck! This should be easy, right? Stan opens the bathroom door and gently puts Ford on the toilet before opening the faucet.

"C'mon, Sixer! Talk to me!" he touches his brother neck. His heartbeat is a bit weak but what worries Stan is his fever. "You have been 30 years in that sinkhole. You can't just go down like this!"

"…" the man does not answer. The con man waits until the bath is ready to put a towel as pillow and begins to get his brother undressed. "S…St…Stan?"

"Right here, pointdexter" the twin kneels before him and smiles. "You got me worried there and you're not out of the woods yet. I'm going to get you washed" he is able to take away the coat but Ford doesn't let him get the sweater off. "C'mon, Sixer. Don't be such a girlie! There's nothing there I don't know"

"Stan… No… Pleaz…"

"We are twins. We shared room for more than 20 years!"

"No… I… beg…"

"What? You got yourself a nude alien tattoo while you were away? Just lemme do my thing! I promise I'll be brief" Stan finally gets it his way and is able to put the turtleneck away. There are some tattoos indeed but that is not what gets the con man's attention. Ford is almost fully covered with scars, burn marks, teeth and who knows what. "Bloody sh… How did you…"

"This is… what 30 years… wandering… do… to you" mumbles Ford.

"…" this is not making Stan feel any better. He feels responsible for all of them. Trying to remain calm, he helps his brother into the water. Ford winces loudly but his brother holds his ground and makes sure that he keeps his head on the towel. "Any better?"

"A little" Ford tries to stay awake but Stanley washes him whole, with extra care on the injuries and so, the scientist closes his eyes and drifts into sleep. Once the fever has gone down little, Stan carries his brother to his room and gets him into bed, covering him with all the blankets he has. The older twin still moves in his sleep and appears to be wandering into a quite painful memory while coughing from time to time. Stan takes away Ford's glasses while rubbing his forehead.

"How did we allow this to happen, Six? We used to be an everything. If that stupid machine hadn't broke… If only… Why can't we just talk like we used to? Both sitting in that old swing in the sunset and saying exactly how we felt" he holds his brother's hand and looks down. "I just want you back…"

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper and Mabel appear at the door. "Is everything all right?"

"We heard screaming" the little girl notices then the figure in the bed. "Oh, no!"

"Great Uncle Ford!" the boy runs to get to his side but Stan holds him.

"Sccssscht! He's asleep!" the old man hushes him.

"Is… Is he…"

"He's sick" Stanley breathes in. He has to try not to alarm the kids. "I gave him a bath and now he's resting"

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't… I shouldn't…" Mabel is starting to cry.

"Hush. Is not your fault, pumpkin. Don't blame yourself, hear me? I sent you into the woods and that's it"

"But…" the girl bits her lip.

"C'mon here!" Stan holds her against his chest and she cries her eyes out. Dipper walks to Ford and takes his hand. The six fingers feel a bit warmer than just a few minutes ago and the boy holds them against his cheek. Ford opens his eyes and looks at his family. They are so concerned. So worried sick. His brother, who has all the reasons in the world to hate him, is trying to make it up to him and take care of his twin. These kids, who barely knew him, are now the only two things in this world that can tear his soul apart. They care about him and Dipper sees him as a father figure while Mabel loves the fact that they both share the creative trait. "You should be back to sleep, Sixer"

"Can't"

"You all right, Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper is trying so hard to not cry.

"I'll be fine, me boy. And it's not your fault, Mabel. I was sick already"

"Still" she brushes her eyes with her pajamas.

"You kids should go to bed now. Lee will stay with me" Ford is falling asleep again.

"You heard'im. C'mon, hit the hay!"

"Will you two be Ok?" asks the boy.

"If I need help, I'll get you two knuckleheads outta bed faster than you say Waddles"

"Deal" nods Mabel and they both go back to their bedroom. "Shouldn't we call a doctor?"

"He'll be fine. Tomorrow, we will be all having breakfast" smiles Stan.

"Goodnight, Grunkle Stan. Goodnight, Grunkle Ford"

"Goodnight, little tyke"

"Goodnight" Dipper follows his sister and Stan is again left alone. He sits beside his brother and sighs. These kids ain't stupid and are probably talking in their room but Stan doesn't leave his post. He gently moves a hand through his twin's head until he hears him flinch. There is something that still hurts in Ford's mind. Stan turns on the table lamp and takes a look. A hidden scar appears through the hairs on the crown. Is not recent but it seems painful like hell. Where did he get such injury? Although, on second thought, more that an wound, it looks pretty clean for a cut in the head. Like from surgery or something like that. But why would Ford have a doctor opening his brains? Hu? He's mumbling again.

"No… I… Stanley! Stanley!"

"I'm right here, pointdexter" he grabs his brother's hand.

"Stanley! What… What have I done?" hu? He must be dreaming about their fight, when he was sucked into the portal. "Help! Please! Help me! No! I won't!"

"Hey, hey! It's all right! Ford! Ford, relax!" Stan gently touches the sweat covered forehead.

"You will never trick me again, Bill! Stay away!" now he's fighting against the blankets but Stan is able to hold him. "NO!"

"FORD! Wake up!" Stan is finally able to make him open his eyes. Stanford blinks. His eyesight all blurred. "Here, lemme" his twin puts the glasses on his face. "Some nightmare you were having. If it was a nightmare, that is"

"…" Ford looks down and coughs. "It wasn't"

"I guessed that much" Stan lies back. They both go quiet. "Uh, why is there a scar on your head? I saw all the others and this one looks pretty clean"

"It's nothing you should be worried about"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a good brother"

"Surgery"

"To increase your brain?" he snickers.

"To protect it"

"… Right" Stan coughs to change subject. "If you say so"

"You ain't that stupid, Lee. I know you are concerned of the kids and this town" Ford rests against the pillow and stares at his twin. "Dipper told me about your talk during the zombie attack"

"Then you know why I want you far from the kids or, at least, some safety distance"

"Dipper's a good boy and wiser than me when I was his age. Heck, even more than when I first came here" Ford coughs slightly and gives his brother a feeble smile. "He has a great future ahead and I wouldn't want him making the same mistakes I did"

"Which ones? Cuz your list is pretty long"

"The list, Stanley. The list" grammar correction.

"Even sick, you're an asshole. Do you know that?" Stan gets up to leave. This conversation is getting him on his nerves.

"For starters, ruining the relationship with my brother" he says making his twin stop. "I trusted the wrong people and forgot who my friends were. My trust is now in shambles and I'm paying the toll"

"And you trust Dipper? Even more than me?"

"…" Ford does not answer. His eyelids feel heavy and he slowly goes back to sleep. Stan is tempted of leaving but instead, walks back to his brother and sits again next to him. He wonders why would Ford protect his brain with surgery. Stanley feels back thinking about it. Was it painful? Was the doctor good? How long did he have to recover? What side effects? So many questions and no answers. Suddenly, he remembers the earlier mumbling and realizes that perhaps Ford was really scared that day and regretted the fight. But Mr. Perfect would never admit it. He is not going to thank him for bringing him back. And if he trusts more his nephew than him, well. "Mmmmm…" does he ever get tired of talking in his sleep? "… Stan" this again? Geez! "Stanley"

"Not listening, pointdexter. Lalalalalala!" he covers his ears.

"Stanley…" he seems scared.

"Lalalalalala" Stan pretends that he's still singing.

"I miss you" whispers Ford and his brother gives in.

"Me too, Sixer" he grabs his hand and the scientist smiles, drifting into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

Even if you are really angry with your brother, you always make up. I got a few ones so I know it by heart.

Always thought that Stan would eventually hear of the metal plate and that kind of surgery leaves marks. And yes, I put the tattoos but again, it's very possible that Ford has more than one souvenir in his body of the 30 years wandering.

We move on!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I seriously believe that the Pines twins really wanted to make things up but they were too proud to do so. Grownups are always like that. Still you could tell that there were several moments when Stan and Ford really wanted to be like in the good days. At the end of 'Dungeons, dungeons and more Dungeons", you can notice that Stan is considering talking to his brother after defeating the wizard but instead, decides to do it through letting Dipper closer to him. There are other moments but I think that that was one of the first hints (aside from Stan's face at the end of Tale of Two Stans) that those two aren't as comfortable as they seem with their feud. So, anyway, we move on and I use inspiration from Cornish's wonderful book: Monster Blood Tattoo. I'm planning in making that story of Ford and Sylvia but that is only if you guys want.

Let's go!

* * *

 **7\. Outside the Circle**

A gentle breeze sounds in the window. Ford can hear the wall clock down stairs and his twin's breathing. He can feel the house is still. That is good. But something keeps nagging in his head. It is not his illness. This happened too while in Dimension 52 but perhaps, it's worse this time since this is his own dimension. Oh, well. The scientist opens his eyes. Stan is asleep on a chair, snoring the hell out. So Stanley. Ford slowly rises from the bed, his arms trembling as he does. His twin seems peaceful and that gives the older brother a feeling of relief. It's being some time since they shared room. A sad thought walks in and stays. If only Stan could understand that he wanted to protect him that night of the fight… So many things left unsaid are now digging up the wounds.

Ford gets up slowly and little by little makes his way back to his lab where his computer is still on. He coughs. He should be back in bed again or he'll get worse. Hu? In the screen, he reads: "Request of Video-C. Do you accept?" Ford's first instinct is to say no but something tells him this is important so he presses yes. The screen goes blue and after a few seconds, a young man in a lab coat appears. In the name of Philip K. Dick! What is this miracle?

"Uh, hello" says the man.

"Uh, hi. Ehm… Stranger from… Uh… Dimension 70"

"Say, what?" the youngster giggles. "No, no, no. I'm from Sacramento. I'm calling you from The Institute of Mythology, Xenobotanics and Universal Parapsychology although it would be cool to meet someone from that dimension. We reported dimensional activity and it led us to you, Mr. Uh…"

"Pines. Stanford Pines"

"Really? I thought Stanford Pines has an eye-patch and runs the Mystery Shack of Gravity Falls. Dr. Grace always tells me that that is impossible because the Stanford she knows is a scientist and studies anomalies but, oh, wow! I got carried away, right?"

"No, no, no. Not at all. I…" Ford blinks. He never thought he would be talking to someone through a computer and much less to Malone's assistant. "That man of the eye-patch is my twin brother"

"Ouh! That does make sense"

"It's a bit of a long story. Is Dr. Grace there?"

"I think she was getting ready to go home. Wait! I'll go see. Don't move" the young man gets up and Ford instinctively tries to follow but sits down again. He is sweating like a pig. He doesn't knows if it because of the fever or something else. "… and he's there. Sitting and seems a little confused but, I think is really him, doctor"

"Mr. Hirsch, if you're pulling my leg with this one, I promise you'll be doing dissections for a month" a woman walks in range of the computer and sits down before the screen. Ford is speechless. It's been 30 years since their last meeting and yet, she's still gorgeous with that red hair and that strong expression (pretty much like Sigourney Weaver).

"Yes, doctor. I'll leave him to you then"

"Don't tell the big guys bout this. Is enough embarrassment for this office to be arguing with the idiots of the government" clearly, they got the news of the day when Stan opened the portal. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Grace sits down and Ford holds his breath. "God! I need a cigarette. Ok, So here we are and if…" she finally looks at the man on the monitor and goes pale. "Oh, my! You gotta be kidding me? Sixer?"

"Hi, Grace"

"Who… Where in blazes have you been? We lost you 30 thirty years ago! I phoned to your house but I was told by you, or you twin or God knows, that you had quitted your investigation"

"That was probably Stan"

"Good Lord! And to think I thought you have, I dunno, go underground or something. I went through the worse then…"

"It's a long story"

"I have plenty of time, Ford. I have waited for this for 30 years"

"Me too. But, before I start rambling I… I need to tell you something"

"Do tell"

"I… I lo… (Sigh) I'm sorry, Grace. I'm so, so sorry. I'm embarrassed to my very core. You warned me about the portal, about picking my friends and talking to my brother. I didn't listen and I ended up in hell for three decades. I should have followed your advice"

"And I should have gone to Oregon when I had the chance"

"…" they both go quiet.

"Ok, so, uh. How about if you tell me about your big adventure? I know you're dying to tell me the whole thing" she smiles and he begins his tale with all the details he can muster. At some parts, Grace is horrified, others are funny and some amaze her but she is definitely concerned. "So, you think it will eventually happen? This end of the world"

"I'm afraid so. And that is why I can't go see you in California for now. Every day, since I got here, I can feel it in my sixth finger. If I leave, my family's doomed"

"That's a pity. You would love our research on black holes and strange creatures filing"

"I sure do. Perhaps I can ask my grand-nephew to drop by, if we make it out alive"

"Wait a second, bucko! You have a nephew?" she giggles.

"Dipper. My little brother Shermy's grandson"

"Say, what?"

"Is his nickname. He's special. Like me. He has a mark on his forehead that resembles the constellation" Ford is truly excited about having someone similar to him. "You would love him, Grace. Dipper is full of curiosity, is all activity, smart, cunning, calm, brave… Hot Belgian Waffles! I thought I would never see someone like him and much less in my family"

"He sounds like a great kid"

"He's only twelve but already follows your research and, since summer started, he's continued my inquiries of Gravity Falls"

"Now you're the one getting carried away" they both laugh. "I'll ask him to come by after summer"

"Thanks"

"… And Stan? Are you going to be mad at him the rest of your life?"

"It's difficult, Grace"

"No, it's not. I've got brothers, too. We argue and we shout at each other but we're still family. I know you got reasons to be angry but, c'mon! He spent 30 years trying to get you back. If someone did that for me, I would be kissing the ground under his feet"

"He endangered everyone by doing so, Grace. Even you. He could have destroyed…"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Stan went through a lot to bring you back. I understand that you want to kick that one-eyed guy personally but don't push us away, Sixer, even if you want to protect us. We are here because we care about you"

"… I'll think about it, Grace" he coughs.

"Bad cold?"

"Really bad cold. I need to go back to bed" Ford rubs his tired neck. "We'll talk as soon as I feel better"

"Wait. Before you go, you should see this" Dr. Malone types and a photograph appears on screen. The man blinks. It looks like a giant creature with long furry arms and long ears. Its expression is cruel and wild. "My assistant, Mr. Hirsch, found it in the blog of some travelers who were passing near Gravity Falls. Is not in the valley so what makes me wonder is what it is and how did it escape the circle if it was ever in the valley. The books say it is a nicker or some name like that. We don't know where it lives or eats but something tells me, that Gravity Falls is no longer the only place with monsters and never was"

"Indeed and that is what concerns me" Ford feels his blood run cold. "Take care, Grace"

"You too, Sixer. I'll tell you if I find something else"

"Thanks. I… I'll call back… Good night"

"Good night" they log off and Ford goes back to bed. He never thought he would be seeing her again after so long but he's happy. There is so much they have to talk about when summer's over. Ford closes his eyes and falls asleep again. The motion wakes Stanley who tucks his brother in again before going back to be dead to the world.

GF

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of town, Bill Cipher reappears before the fox and the animal tilts his head.

"You really thought I was looking other way while my door to his dimension opens? You are really something" the demon laughs.

"…" the fox says nothing.

"Mortals are so cute. Too bad for them you're not one of them"

"…" the animal makes a question mark with his tail.

"Now what you ask? Now I'm just gonna sit back, grab popcorn and relax. My pawns are in place, bushy tail. Sooner or later, the Pines will mess up. They always do"

"…" the fox snickers and walks towards the waterfall.

"Me, overconfident? I've been in this universe longer than anything"

"Yap!"

"Ok, almost everything" he floats after him. A loud roar is heard. The fox cranes his head and sits down. "And here I was missing the other party goers. It will be some party once I have taken over this town"

"…" the fox shakes his head and wrinkles his nose.

"The High Creatures? Angry about me? They'll be singing my praises. All those monster lords will be delighted with the world I'm going to give them"

"…" the fox shakes his tail.

"No? Hahahahaha! That's what you think, bush tail. But have it your way! After all, I'm not the one you have to convince of their existence" the demon disappears into the night and the fox stares at the valley. The roar is heard again. As long as the circle of Gravity Falls stays in place, there'll be no other guests for Bill in his assault of reality. Magic does what magic is, Cipher!

* * *

Have to put Bill somewhere! Is one of my favorite characters!

Grace is one of Ford's weak spots and maybe, something more.

Thank you for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Reading through the fanfictions and going over my own stories, is always interesting similar lines of thought. I'm a big fan of GF and WoY but I admit I like series like Flying Rhino Junior High and Papyrus. Old school but good school! We move on and my offer is still standing, fellas. I would really like to write a story with Ford and Sylvia, aside from this one and the ones to come. But enough of me, let's get going!

* * *

 **8\. Sylvia's song**

Morning comes into the Shack with the usual sounds before breakfast. Waddles has woken up the kids and is spending the first fifty minutes of the day with a nice session of scratching and petting by Chez Mabel. Dipper is writing down in Journal 3 all his experience inside the cave and making several drafts of the creatures. The children can hear Grunkle Stan stretching after his long sleep watching over his twin and putting back his suit, before making sure that Ford is still snoozing. That's good. He shouldn't move from bed today.

"Mornin', Grunkle Stan!" Dipper is the first one to appear through his door to check on the scientist. "Is he…"

"Hasn't moved a muscle. A bit of toss and turning but that's all. Go to the kitchen. Be with you in a moment" the con man sits again next to his brother and the kid, after a few seconds of doubt, walks away to join his sister. "What do ye think, Sixer? Should we save your pancakes or not?"

"I'd love that" mutters Ford.

"Morning, sleeping beauty" Stan kneels but seeing his twin is still with his eyes closed, he goes to the kitchen and comes back. Stanford is somewhere between consciousness and dream. He feels in paradise until he feels something wet and cold being pressed against his cheek. The scientist opens his eyes and glares at his twin who's pressing a Pitt Cola against his face. "It's call Fresh Start, Pointdexter!"

"Ha ha! Very funny, Ley"

"How are you this mornin'?"

"Knocked out" Ford buries his head against the pillow.

"Good cuz I ain't doing any room service" the con man walks to the door but is interrupted by his nephew and niece who are bringing breakfast in a plate for their Great Uncle in bed. "Seriously?"

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan. Boss Mabel's orders" Dipper sits near Ford who smiles.

"Taking care of the sick is priority number 1!" smiles Mabel and the con man frowns.

"And what bout me? I have been taking care of you two gremlins all summer and I get no royal treatment" complains Stan.

"Thank you, kids. But I think I can walk towards the kitchen on my own"

"You sure? Maybe you should stay in bed" the boy touches the scientist's forehead.

"I'll be fine, my boy. I'm only sixty not eighty!"

"Hmm, ok! But we'll see that you empty our super breakfast!" Mabel carries the tray back to the kitchen.

"Go help her, kid. I wouldn't want your sister to get the entire kitchen upside down" Ford pushes away the blankets and Dipper leaves. "You don't need to give me that look, Ley"

"…" Stan frowns and walks away. He's clearly upset that his twin is seen as a hero who deserves special treatment.

"Sigh" Stanford gets up, still a little dizzy, and walks towards the kitchen. His brother does have a point but, as always, Lee is overreacting. Well, at least, tonight has been peaceful with no Bill haunting his dreams. Good Lord! Now his brain feels like dishwater, just great! Anything else? He just mentions Bill and premio! If he gets unlucky enough to get to see that one-eyed jerk, Ford is going to have a few words with him about haunting his family… and maybe a good punch. Stan's was just practice. Ugh! Stupid cold! Stupid… Argh! Ford has to lean against the wall. It just felt as if something was banging against the metal plate, hence making his head echo and vibrate. Darn it! This is one of the things he hates about this metal thingy aside not being able to travel on planes! But, what is trying to force its way in? Ford holds his head between his hands and tries to calm down. Whatever it is, it's trying real hard. "Please, stop"

"Ford! What's taking so long? Are you marrying my couch or what, Sixer?" barks Stanley.

"Stop" the banging is starting to really hurt. "Stop it" the scientist tries to concentrate but it only throbs more. "Enough!"

"Hey, pointdexter? What the heck are you doing? Rehearsing for Sleeping Beauty?" his twin is walking his way. Ford is still trying to get over the stabbing pain in his brain when he feels something's off. Something inside his brain feels like missing. Strange. What is…? Hu? "Hey!" Stan is holding him by an arm and looks concern. "You ok, Sixer?"

"I… Just a little shaken" Stanford covers his eyes with his hand and his twin helps him to the kitchen where he sits in his usual spot. Everyone's looking at him. This can't be good. "I'll be back in bed as soon as I get something to eat and my coffee"

"…" the con man says nothing but there is a shine of concern in his eyes.

"Really, that's all I need" the scientist insists and tries to smile but he can tell that they are all still troubled. Ford sighs and waits while Mabel sets the tray in front of him, trying to cheer him up, but as soon as he puts his eyes on the food, his stomach begins to churn painfully. "Oh, c'mon"

"You ok?" Dipper goes to his side.

"I hate to say this but, I just lost my appetite"

"No! Really?" Poor Mabel.

"Am sorry, kid. But I can't even look at those flapjacks without feeling nauseous" he gets hold of his stomach and leans his head on the table. The kids exchange worried glances. Stan gets up and walks to his twin. "I hate this"

"…" the con man grabs his brother and gently leads back to bed where he covers him with the blankets. Stanley takes away the glasses and makes sure that no light will disturb his twin before leaving. "Take a break, pointdexter. I'll see to the kids"

"Ley, wait…" Ford opens an eye.

"Hmm?"

"…" the sick man's eyes plead and Stan sits by him, "This isn't going well"

"What tip-off?" after a few minutes of silence, Stanley finally gives in and gently rubs his brother's hair just like their mother used to do to calm them down. "You need a doctor, Ford, or a hospital"

"Hmmm. That wouldn't do"

"Then, what? If you're suggesting that I just watch you d…" the con man is losing his patience.

"I know you're scared, Lee. But right now, what I need is advice from a friend"

"Mine does not suit, your Excellency?"

"It does perfectly, Stanley. But she knows my illness well. She was there the last time I got sick like this" Stanford tries to stay awake. "Sylvia will know what to do but to get to her… I need you"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. It has to be you. The kids can't carry me" there is decision in his eyes. He means every word. Stan looks away.

"I… You need a doctor and that's it. This is just fever talking" he gets up.

"Ley, I know you have read the story of the fox. Mabel said it"

"Yes, and I have asked that bushy tail bandit to have you back but he only ignores me"

"Maybe because you're doing it wrong… We are both doing it wrong" these last words make Stanley turn round. "You ask me to keep the children away. Very well, this will be just you and me. I know you're still mad at me but, Stanley… Please"

"…" the con man bits his lip for a few seconds. "Fine. But we will wait until your fever goes down a little. Deal?"

"Deal" they shake hands.

"Just me and you, then?"

"Just you and me" Ford nods, refraining himself of correcting his brother.

* * *

Sorry for the long break but I was deciding how will the story go on. I always work with more than one idea.

Hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Most of the fanfictions I find are centered on Dipper and Mabel, which is normal, but I find little about the older Mystery Twins. So I thought those two could use a good story but don't worry our two main characters won't be too far behind. Stan and Ford are not going to go all brotherly-love, am warning ye, but maybe a few hours talk was in place. And yes, more Dipper X Wendy!

Let's go!

* * *

 **9\. The Sparrow and the Pine**

The day goes on slowly in the Shack. For the first time in thirty years, Mr. Mystery doesn't appear to greet his customers. He stays by his brother's side, no matter if he's conscious or not. He keeps asking Wendy and Soos to watch on the kids. They can't see Ford lying in bed covered in sweat and drowning in his own mind. These kids love their Grunkles too much. But this would probably get the kid out of his heart, even more than the girl. They are already concerned, there's no need for more. Stan looks at his twin. He looks peaceful but in seconds, he's back again in that nightmare or whatever. There must be something he can do. Hu? The door opens. Dipper's head shows. This one is surely dogged.

"Grunkle Stan?" this is the first time he gets to see the boy after breakfast and he has never seen him so scared. Stan was there when the twins were born, has been with them all summer and Dipper has never looked so over the edge.

"Yes, kiddo?"

"Is Great Uncle Ford all right?"

"He'll be fine. I, uhm, I'm taking him to the doctor in a while and he'll do wonders with him, you'll see"

"Why not take him now?"

"I can't move him while he's with fever. And speaking of which, be right back" he must fetch a cold cloth. "Don't wake him up!" Stan leaves the room.

"…" Dipper swallows. The boy sits beside the older man and stares at him. There must be something he can do.

"It's ok, kid. Am already awake" a whisper is heard. Ford has his eyes half open. "How's your sister?"

"Worried sick"

"I guessed that much. I'm sorry" he lies back.

"What is going, Great Uncle Ford? What… What can I do?"

"There is nothing you can do but take care of this family" the scientist sighs.

"That includes you, you know?" the boy gets up.

"... Come here" Ford whispers and holds him tight. "I just wish things were different. I wish I could just sit down and talk things out with Stan but I can't"

"Why not? He… He's your brother!"

"Yes but, is not that simple"

"Try me"

"…" the man is feeling sleepy again."Dipper, can I make you a personal question?"

"Uh, sure!"

"How did you survive school with your birthmark?"

"I got teased all the time. So I started to wear a hat and as time when by, well, less people mentioned it and that's it. I guess I will have to learn to live with it or just keep my hair long. Why?"

"I'll tell you, kid. But later, I promise" Ford smiles and rubs the boy's forehead gently. It feels warm under his fingers, like a singular energy connection. A small shake in his sixth finger making contact with the constellation on the kid's head. Bill did once mention that abnormalities attracted each other and that was how places like Gravity Falls came to be. His own research taught him so. Perhaps they were meant to meet each other and not only because they are family. Well, whatever it is must wait until he comes back again to consciousness cuz he's knocked out again in seconds. Dipper gently scoops out and walks back to the shop where the customers are less than usual.

"Wendy…" the boy walks to the red-haired.

"Is he still asleep?" she gently smiles.

"Yeah. Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why do you think of this?" Dipper takes off his hat and shows his mark.

"For real, man?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, can I answer you with another question?"

"Uh, sure"

"Do you trust me?"

"Course! I… Wendy, I… No need to ask that, course I do!"

"Well, the same goes for the birth-mark!" she smiles. "It's pretty cool. I mean, nobody has a mark like that, man. And nobody's gonna. And if people start saying things, take it from me. If I like that, if your sister likes it and so does the ones who care then, what gives? Let them talk! They're jealous. Everyone's pretty much the same. The different ones are seen as scary or freaky but they are the strongest. My dad told me"

"… Thanks, man. I've just remembered what Grunkle Stan once said. That he was being tough with me so I would fight back when the world fights me"

"Stan knows more than what he gives away. He got beaten like a pulp. He told me. And now I guess he did it to protect his brother and so that no one would think of him as weak or stupid. And if he did toughen you up is because he knows what it is to be labeled as a freak"

"…" after a few seconds, Dipper smiles. "Is just that, Great Uncle Ford has just asked me the same question I have said"

"It must have been pretty hard for him with those six fingers" Wendy gets from behind the counter and the both lean on it. "Maybe that is why he resents Stan in a few senses"

"Hu?"

"Think about it. Ford has been living under the label freak all his life and he has suffered it as a loner, a pariah. Stan is normal and can always fit in, somehow. He's popular and although not so smart, can handle in a big crowd. Ford can't. The older twin gets lonely while the little one gets popular and that's hard, man. Stan wants be smart like his brother but at the same time, I think wants him to remember that he's the only one who has never seen him as a freak. Heck! Like I said, he stood for him at school! And that is how he knows what it is to have a label all your life"

"… How come they forgot that? The fact that they were always there for each other"

"They probably haven't. They are just too caught up in their feud to remember"

"Yeah, that must be it"

"He'll be fine, you'll see, dude. If what Soos said is true and he spent thirty years lost in those worlds, then that guy can overcome anything"

"Thank you, Wendy"

"… Hey, is what friends do!"

"…" Stan, who has been listening from the door, smiles and goes to see his brother who is deeply asleep. "Hey, pointdexter! Look what I found in your office" the con man has an old book on his hand. "Ma used to read this to us. I dunno if you can hear and I'm not the best story teller but, hu… Never mind! Ahem…" he opened it. "Once…there was a sparrow who was very ill. He could not go south with the rest of his family and so he sent them along, saying that he would find shelter for the winter and meet them in the spring. His son was sad but his dad insisted and so, the birds left" Stan holds back a sniff. "The sparrow went to an oak tree and asked if he could hide in his leaves and branches for the winter to keep warm, but the oak refused. After this the sparrow went to a maple tree and asked the same question. The maple tree was kinder than the oak tree but it also refused to shelter the bird. The sparrow asked every tree he came to if they might house him from the deadly weather: the beech, the aspen, the willow, the elm. The all said no. Can you believe this? Well, the first snow came. And the sparrow was desperate. Finally he flew over to the pine tree. 'Will you house me for the winter?' the sparrow asked. 'But I can't offer you much protection,' the pine said. 'I only have needles that let in the wind and cold.' It is all right,' said the sparrow, shivering. And so the pine agreed. Finally! And do you know what? With the tree's protection, the sparrow survived the long winter. When the spring came and the wildflowers bloomed in the hills, he was rejoined by his family. The son was overjoyed. He never thought he would see his father again. When the Creator heard this story, he was angry with the trees. 'You did not shelter a tiny sparrow in need,' He said. 'We are sorry,' said the trees. 'You will never forget this sparrow,' the Creator said. And after that, He caused all of the trees to lose their leaves each fall…well, almost all of the trees. Because it was kind to the poor bird, the pine got to keep its short little needles all winter long" Stanley gets up. "The end" Ford is still asleep but seems more relaxed than before. The younger twin rubs softly against the eldest's forehead and lets him sleep.

* * *

The tale comes from "The Selected Works of T.S. Spivet" written by Reif Larsen but it is also a Native American Legend.

Small time family moments.

Short but enough to move over a writer's block.

Yes!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Merry Xmas, fellas! Sorry about the delay. Too much work and hard to sit and write but here we are. Enjoy! Slight Journal 3 spoilers! BE WARNED!

Lyrics are from the wonderful Johnny Cash.

* * *

 **10\. Telling Stories**

Hours are passing slowly, almost painfully. Wendy refuses to leave until everything is set right again and Soos sits with the kids. Stan sits with his brother and keeps his forehead cool. He said that as soon as his temperature felt, they would go into the woods but that is not happening. Stanley knows that if things don't change within the hour, they have to make heist for the hospital. Seeing his twin asleep, for some reason Stan begins to remember all their birthdays, Christmas, everything alone. They have grown so much apart that it feels strange to be together again. And if Ford doesn't make it, then… NO! That's not gonna happen. He's strong. He survived thirty years on his own… All alone in that horrible place with no brother to protect him and keep him company. Oh, Sixer.

"Ley?" a soft voices whispers. Stan quickly looks down. His twin has open up his eyes. "Was I out for long?"

"No, just a few minutes"

"… That's your worst lie ever" they would have laughed any other day but not this time.

"This can't go on, Ford. I know what ye told me but, you are not getting better. You need a doctor!"

"A doctor won't do, Ley. I have to get to Sylvia"

"But… Ugh! You're burning like mad and can't even stand up!"

"This is not a cold, Stanley. And I told you before, I can't do this without you" Ford could feel his mind getting foggy but he musters his strength and grabs his brother's arm. "Please"

"I…" Stanley is unsure but then, he sees something he thought he would never see again. His twin looking at him with pleading eyes. Ford never begs. His pride always wins the fight over his heart. This is the first time in almost forty years that he does something like this. Maybe, just maybe, he really needs to see this one through. "(Sigh) Ok, fine. On one condition, kids stay at home"

"That was the idea all along" he doesn't even argue. Ford must pretty down.

"C'mon!" Stan helps his twin up and they head for the sitting room. The con man grabs a few things and they walk outside. The sun is setting so they must be on their way before it gets too dark. The brothers breathe in before stepping out of the porch. "Ready to take a hike?"

"Not really, you?"

"Nope, but I guess there's always a first time" they head towards the woods and in direction to the waterfalls. After an hour, Stan feels his brother leaning more than before. "You ok there, Sixer?"

"I'm ok"

" _I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real_"

"Don't play tough with me, Ford. Am not the kids"

"(Coughs) I could… use… some air"

"That's what I wanted to hear" he helps his twin to sit on a tree and they rest for some minutes. "I always thought you were the sick boy but this is ridiculous"

"I was a magnet to virus, I give you that" Ford breathes in deeply.

"But not anymore"

"We all grow up, Ley. One way or another" they look at each other. "Sometimes… apart from those we love" the scientist added that last part between his teeth.

"Say, hu. You never told me where you were when I opened the portal. That sci-fi place or whatever it was"

"You never asked and I thought you didn't care"

"I don't care about your freaky experiments but that doesn't mean I don't worry bout my brother" Stanley looks away in anger. "But I guess it has nothing to do with me"

"Actually, it has a lot to do with you"

"Hu?"

"…" Stanford rubs his forehead and hair. It's quite hard to find the right words. "When you pushed me though the portal…" this makes his twin frown. "I woke up in a terrible place, one I was hoping to never see in my life" the scientist sighs and Stan opens his eyes wide in concern. "The Nightmare Realm, the home of Bill"

"Who?"

"A one-eyed triangle demon that haunts minds and dreams alike"

"Wait! One with top hat and cane?"

"YOU KNOW HIM?!" Ford almost gets up in panic.

"I read your journals for thirty years, pointdexter. And, hu…" he doesn't know if this is a good idea but finally gives in. "I have a visit from him. If the kids haven't been there, I'll be toast"

"Lee…"

"Hey, I'm ok. And now I know who's that jerk" he shrugs. "Ok, so you appeared in his home place"

"Dimension"

"Whatever. What happened there?"

"Bill and his minions went after me. I was merely a toy for them, a rabbit in open hunting season. They chased me all around, trying to tear me to pieces and thousands of other horrors. I have never been so scared in my life, Lee" this makes the con man's hair stand. He can hardly imagine the horror and after seeing Ford's scars, his imagination is giving him the chills. "I barely escaped. When I get memories of that moment, I always get caught and I can almost feel them stabbing me dead over and over" Ford… crying? He must be scared to death by that memory. Stanley gently touches his brother's shoulder and waits for him to calm down.

"…" they share a glance. "To think I was the one to get you into that nightmare, god! The…"

"I escaped and made up my mind. I had to take Bill down so that he would never cross the portal and thus getting to you and our dimension. I spent thirty years gathering information and getting ready. There were times when I felt weak and lost but I knew I had to go on"

"Hu! I always knew you were pig-headed, Sixer, but this proves me you are capable of anything" this comment makes Ford smile.

"Once I was set, I went back to the Nightmare Realm for the final showdown"

"Wait, so…"

"Yes, when you opened the portal I was there taking down Bill or at least, somewhere close to the Nightmare Dimension"

" _Holy cow! Then I almost let those jerks in!_ " Stan doesn't know what to think. He keeps most of his words to himself "See? This happens for not talking things before doing important stuff! And, uh, it kinda explains the punch. You were really mad at me for ruining your big chance"

" _The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

 _What have I become,  
My sweetest friend?  
Everyone I know goes away_

 _I will let you down  
I will make you hurt"_

"…" they go quiet save for some coughing fits. Some words are said without pronouncing them. "We should get going"

"Yeah" Stan helps him up again. "Say, uh. Is this Sylvia pretty?"

"In her own way. She has saved my life several times. Sylvia is as tough and fist addicted as you, Lee. You would like her" they look up. The forest surrounds them, pretty much like when they were kids and looked for the Jersey Devil. Ford looks to his brother. It's been so long since they shared an adventure or anything. This thought hurts bad.

"I hope you're still awake when we get there so ye can introduce her yerself" they walk through the pines until the sound of the waterfall is everything they can hear. Ford is barely keeping himself together when he feels a hand closing over his. "I really want you to make this one, Sixer"

"…" they share a smile and stare at the falling water. They both hurt, especially each other but they also have been there together when that happened. Ford remembers that night when Pa kicked Lee out and something gets to him. His twin staring at him, pleasing for forgiveness, with his hand in position for their High Six signature move and how did he looked away in shame, angry with Stan and yet, unsure of what to believe, if he even was capable of talking Pa into letting Lee inside again. If his pride hadn't won that day, if he hadn't been such a coward, then they could still have shared a life. A strange one but with no one-eye demons, portals and resentment pulling them apart. If only he would have been a better big brother with Stan…

"Hey, whatever it is you're thinking I hope it's not about our pending talk. I'm in no mood for more flashbacks, Stanford"

"… How come?"

"We already have forty years to bury. And right now, I need… WE need is a way up the mountain so we can do this right"

"Then, just think of one thing, Lee"

"What?"

"That you brought your brother home and that he is here with you"

"…" Stanley smiles.

* * *

Happy New Year, fellas!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Moving on with some real strange characters that might appear in the other stories. A tribute to the web comic Wurr that really captured my heart!

* * *

 **11\. The Battue**

Dipper is worried sick. It is no longer just a fact. His sister has searched the whole house and now they can no longer pretend that their grunkles are in hospital. The car Diablo is still here and it's been hours since they last saw the elder twins. Where could have they gone? What if something happened?

"Hey! You ok, man?" Wendy sits near him.

"Yeah, sure"

"For real?" the red-haired raises an eyebrow.

"No. They left hours ago and it's getting dark. Grunkle Stan would never do something like this. He's irresponsible, yes, but not this much" the kid sighs. "Much less with Great Uncle Ford around"

"They are grownups. Let them do their thing" she shrugs but admits to herself that he's right. "Look, if you are so worried, we can always ask Soos for a ride. I'm sure that that will do the trick"

"…" he nods and Wendy gets up, playfully giving him a noggie to make him smile. She walks into the house while he stays sitting on the porch. The kid takes a good look at the darkening forest until a powerful sound breaks through the pines. It would be a hunting horn but it sounds more like a seashell being blown. Why would anyone blow a… Hu? A whole choir of howling and barking crosses the forest. Soos, Wendy and Mabel run to join them.

"What the hell is that? Deer season?" the Corduroy girl blinks.

"Dudes, it sounds like one big pack of hounds!"

"DOGGIES!" Mabel starts thinking in fluffy puppies.

"I wouldn't exactly call them doggies" mumbles Dipper.

"Dudes, it comes from that direction" the same way they used to go to the cave. Could those dogs be after something? What if…?

"We need to find Grunkle Stan and Ford NOW!" urges the boy.

"You sure? They can handle alone" the handyman isn't sure.

"SOOS!"

"Ok, ok" they run to the van and start the engine, hoping they are not too late.

GF

Meanwhile, Ford and Stanley are getting close to the ravine. They have heard the horn but they move thinking it's just some hunter. The elder twin is getting exhausted but the youngest gladly helps him. The sky is getting covered by stars.

"You are awfully quiet, Lee. You haven't talk in the last thirty minutes" mutters Ford.

"Neh! I was just thinking. Remember the day I broke your project? Don't answer that. You obviously do"

"What is it?" the scientist is curious.

"I have just remembered why I was so crossed that day. Carla had dropped me for that tree-lover. When I heard you were leaving, I got annoyed. All the people I cared about were leaving me. I couldn't bear the thought"

"I knew about Carla and knew something was wrong but I was too caught up with my future that I forgot about your feelings, Lee. And I'm sorry about that"

"Hey, it's no big deal. I bet that guy ended up being some boring office man" they both snigger. "Hippies don't live long. Besides I have met many ladies in my life. I was even married for five hours before Marilyn decided that my car wasn't worth hitting the aisle" they finally see the hill. "What about you, Sixer? Did you meet any hot babe in those thirty years?"

"I met many aliens, that's for sure. Sylvia is one for the count but we are just friends. I did have a few encounters with a certain bounty hunter called Tolima. Four-armed, blue skin and quite a beautiful figure"

"In other words, you did met some hot babes and that one really caught your attention"

"I met many. A few liked me, others tried to kill me"

"Very you, Sixer" they can almost see the ravine when they hear a low growl. Standing before them are a large black wolf-dog bearing its fangs and a white one who seems to have no eyes. "What the heck?"

"Lee, whatever you do, don't angry them"

"Gee, and what am I suppose to do? Throw them a bone?" the twins then watch as the snow-colored one discovers two extra-limbs in his chest. Two strange arms that the dog raises to the level of its face. Stan holds his breath. In the center of each palm, there is an eye staring right at them. "HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!"

"…" Ford tries to keep his heart rate steady but it's hard when the black one lets out a long howl and is followed by a hundred others. He knows too well these monsters and it takes him just a few seconds to realize that they are the prey. And that in just seconds, they will have the whole pack trailing after them.

* * *

Little research on the web and we have a bunch of hellhounds in Gravity Falls.

Hahahahahaha!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: I know I'm delayed but these years are been tough with me. Still, I haven't forgotten about any of you and we move on after a REALLY long inspection of Journal 3. Let's see what's in store!

* * *

 **12\. The Slithering Shadow**

Stan jumped behind a fallen log, barely carrying his brother. The hounds had been following them for at least half an hour and both twins were at the end of their ropes. Ford's breathing was becoming too swallow, his time running out. They were now really close to the waterfall but the older twin could barely walk. Stan took a look around and leaned back. They needed an idea and fast.

"Six, still with me?" whispered Stanley.

"Think so" the scientist was starting to find it hard to keep his lungs filled.

"Almost there, pointdexter. If only we could dodge those beasts, we would have gotten there by now" grumbled the con man.

"You should go ahead of me, Lee. I would wait here"

"One more stupid suggestion and I'll carry you bride-style. Am I clear?" Stan frowned.

"Transparent" Ford nodded, his head feeling unusually heavy.

"I know you're tired, Sixer"

"More than what you think" muttered Stanford, but his words didn't reach his twin. "There is more than one way in, Lee. Sylvia told me. We can't be far from one"

"Ok, so how does your secret door look like, hu?"

"Not sure" Ford looked around but found nothing. How were they gonna enter if the only possible door was closed? The scientist sighed and the con man leaned back. They were stuck and darkness was beginning to fall. A few seconds ran past and Stan heard a small hiss. They were not alone and that couldn't be good.

"Hey, Ford! You heard that?"

"Hu?" the scientist looked at his brother in confusion. A small cloud of black smoke slithered across the grass and Ford stood up.

"What are you doing? Get down, you nerd!"

"Chist!" Stanford shushed his brother. He knew well this creature, too well. "Good evening"

"Good evening" a soft spoken voice replied. "I haven't seen you in a while, Six Fingers. I thought you finally came to your senses"

"Well you thought wrong"

"It's a pity" a large shadow appeared before them and Stan went pale white. It was a huge black snake, a feathered-cobra staring dead eye at them. "But it's nice to see you with those of your kin, Six, at least they keep you… occupied" the reptile kept talking in a gentle tone.

"This is my brother, although I'm sure you already knew that"

"Obviously" the snake talked in a nonchalant way. "You ran into the hounds and now me. Must be your lucky day"

"I got something to ask you"

"Do tell"

"We need to get in. I need to speak with Sylvia. It's an emergency. You know I would never ask if it wasn't important. Please" Ford felt his legs about to give away.

"You poor thing. You poor sweet thing. Hasn't even occurred to you that I can take you back to your beloved Dimension 52? We could spare your family from watching you play hero" the cobra hissed and Stan looked at his brother.

"Not now, Nazo. I got things to do. Open the hatch, please"

"As you wish, but remember that my offer still stands" the reptile disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before any of the twins could talk, the ground vanished under their feet and they began to fall through what it seemed as the insides of a machine or factory. Stan grabbed hold of a pipe and then his brother's coat. When the con man saw the iron gangway under them, he dropped Ford before coming down.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! What the hell was that?" Stan could hardly find his breath. "First that giant worm and now this?!"

"Nazo"

"What?"

"A creature of smoke and Dark Matter that travels through the universes like a shadow, he's the living mystery, a riddle to never be solved… In other words, trouble. Whenever there is a small trace of anger or darkness, Nazo appears to blow on the embers to raise the flames. He has helped destroyed many worlds"

"And you just talked to him? Are you nuts, brainiac?"

"If he's here, it's because he's aware of the recent events. But Nazo won't stay as long as I'm here. We know each other and he knows I won't let him stay"

"Well, some comfort that is. Now what? Where are we?"

"In the galleries that run under this valley, in Sylvia's home"

"Then we made it!"

"Not quite. This place is home to other creatures aside my friend and many of them are not friendly"

"Oh, great! Just great" Stan huffed. Ford shook head and tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't let him. "FORD!" the con man ran to his brother. "You ok?"

"No" his strength was giving away, his status worsening. "If we don't hurry…"

"Hey, we're inside, right? That gives us an edge" Stanley grabbed his brother gently and began to carry him through the gangway. "Ok, how do we find your friend?"

"Sylvia can't be far. She must be around here somewhere" Stanford leaned heavily on his brother and almost felt again. "I can't do this"

"Of course you can! Stop whining and get…" Stan noticed then the tired expression of his twin. "I know you're exhausted, Sixer, but you can't give up now"

"Leave me here. I'll tell you how to find her"

"Not a ghost of a chance. You're coming with me! I can't go back home without you. Dipper would kill me and… I can't live knowing I left you to die"

"I can't move, Ley. I can hardly breathe"

"We'll think of something. C'mon!" Stan tried again. A loud chorus of growls stopped them in their tracks. The inhabitants of the galleries had noticed and weren't too happy about having humans in their den. "You want a bite, ugly bunch? Come and get it" Stanley stood up for the challenge but knew his twin was running out of time. The monsters began to close in on them and Stan walked back, Ford getting heavier. A loud whale roar echoed in that precise moment. The creatures fled instantly and the con man smiled. "Ha! In your faces, buckos!" Stan was celebrating when he saw Ford closing his eyes and passing out like a rock. "FORD! No! C'mon, not now! You can't do this to me! Wake up, Sixer. Wake up! Don't you dare leave me! Stanford!" Stan tried everything but his twin was out cold. Whatever had given out that last roar was surely going to have them for dinner. Stan stood up, ready to give his life for his brother, when he saw an animal with a long neck and horse mane going towards him. "You stay away from him! Or I'll clover you! I mean it!" the creature ignored the man and took a good look at Ford.

"Six, is that you?"

* * *

Back on the scene. You guys better not think that the hounds have left the building, mark my words.

More to come!


End file.
